In many environments, multiple electrical devices may be used in a relatively small area. For example, multiple electrical devices may be employed in a conventional residential bathroom, such as a hair dryer, a curling iron, a straightener, an electrical razor, etc. Typically many or even all of such electrical components may obtain electrical power by means of an electrical cord that is configured to be coupled with a conventional electrical outlet.
In instances where several electrical devices are utilized in a small area, the electrical cords of two or more electrical devices may become tangled. As a result, the electrical devices can become difficult to use or may require substantial time to untangle. In other instances, an electrical device (e.g., television, toaster, etc.) may be positioned near an electrical outlet so that the device's cord is substantially longer than the distance to the electrical outlet. In such instances, the excess cord may be found filling the floor or counter space in an unsightly manner. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide cord reels that are capable of keeping such electrical cords organized.
Other aspects, features, and embodiments associated with the present disclosure will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the following description in conjunction with the accompanying figures.